


Seasons Come and Change the Time

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs a shave, Derek volunteers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons Come and Change the Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the same 'military' universe as [My Baby Shot Me Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/496195).

“You're starting to get awful shaggy.” Erica commented, fingers moving through Stiles' hair absently. He was sprawled out on the couch with his head in her lap, watching the TV as Derek played with Bethany. 

Humming in the back of his throat, Stiles nodded his head. “Yeah, it's actually been bothering me, I'm so used to routinely getting it clipped... I guess being on leave has made me lazy.” Okay, that was a lie, he was still up at five every morning, made his bed with military corners and exercised like a demon. Plus the constant battling of evil added on some extra oompf. But his personal hygine regimen had fallen to the wayside.

“I like you scruffy.” Derek murmured, laying on his back as Bethany crawled over him, her chubby hands patting at his cheeks. 

“You like _me_ period, Hale.” Stiles replied with an off-handed grin, stretching out in Erica's lap and rolling his ankles before curling back up comfortably into her warmth. “First your obsession with the uniform and how it had to smell like you, now the unkempt look.”

Stiles combed his fingers through his hair, frowning at the snag on a curl and let out an unamused huff. “I'm going to get a Jew-fro if I keep this up for much longer. That look is not cute on me, Derek.” 

A chortle left Erica and she patted a hand on Stiles' cheek, pinching the skin playfully after a moment. “Poor wittle Genim.”

Scowling and batting at her hands, Stiles glared up at her. “You have first hand knowledge of how cute I do not look with the 'fro, you saw me in seventh grade.”

“If it bothers you so much, I'm sure I have clippers in the bathroom upstairs, I'd be glad to do you hair.”

Stiles pushed himself up on one arm and looked over at Derek fondly. His free hand clasped over his heart and he gave a dramatic, dreamy sigh. “I think that may have been the most romantic thing you've ever said to me.”

Rolling his eyes and plopping the infant in Erica's lap and smirking at her squawk, Derek rounded the couch, eyeing Stiles when he vaulted over the back of it and shook his head with a small look of disapproval. Stiles just offered up a grin and took the stairs two at a time and made his way into Derek's bedroom. Derek hid his amusement behind another eye roll and after a minute of digging found the sheers before moving into his room. Stiles was sprawled over his covers with his top off, wiggling in place in excitement. 

“Quit acting like a puppy or I'll bat you on the nose with a newspaper.” 

Snorting out his laugh, Stiles sat up and calmed, watching as Derek pulled out an milk crate and directed him onto it. Sitting down, Stiles tipped his head back to rest against Derek's chest and gave him a genuine smile. “Thank you for doing this.”

Nodding once, Derek started shaving Stiles' hair with precision and care. His thumb stroked over the half-inch hair as it appeared, blunt nails scraping into Stiles' scalp as he worked. Stiles rolled his shoulders to work the hair off his skin and gave quiet moans at the attention to his scalp. 

“How do you make something that's so routine and mundane sexy?”

Shutting off the clippers, Derek bit lightly at the shell of Stiles' ear before brushing his hands over Stiles' shoulders and down his chest to smooth away any stray hairs. “And I'm the weird, kinky one.”

Giving a dopey grin and running his fingers over his sheered hair, Stiles huffed out a breath and leaned back into Derek's heat. “Yup.”

Drawing Stiles' head back, Derek kissed him upside down, knowing full well that when they broke apart there would be impending Spiderman comments.


End file.
